Killer Instincts
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: Alex Riley is riled up in this action story where his love & dedication 2 his wife is put to the test when he is forced to commit illegal acts 4 her kidnapper. Will he risk his freedom and his wife's life by meeting danger head on or will he be dismissed?
1. Welcome Home!

First let's start things off with me introducing myself. My name is Brooke Riley, and yes I'm married to the Alex Riley...the WWE Superstar. Yeah it's kind of hectic around here with him being gone so long. But he comes home every chance he can, and well today is one of those days. See I'd be on the road with him and all, but I'm not part of the roster or in the business so I can't. I do go to shows when they're in town, ringside nonetheless and I go backstage before the show and after the show. The perks of being married to a WWE Superstar right? Surprisingly, this is one of those weeks where they get one of the rare few days off. I can't wait for him to come home.

I'm sure you want to hear how Alex and I had met right? Of course you do. Well it all started a few years ago, I was obviously a big fan of his and I had first met him at an autograph signing. Whenever there was an autograph signing nearby or in town, I went and thus Alex had started to remember me. Just one day at one of the signings along with his autograph he had written something else. I noticed some numbers and I realized after a while that he had not only signed the picture, but he had given me his number. Now how many times can a fan say that he's given them his number? Not many, rarely any. To tell you the truth, I was pretty nervous to even call or text him. But one day I finally did and boy am I glad I did. If I hadn't have gone to the signing and met him, I wouldn't have got his number and I wouldn't be married to him today. I thank fate for bringing us together.

So it's Tuesday morning, the day where Alex comes home for the week. I was so excited that I couldn't go back to sleep once I woke up. So since it was pretty early, I changed into warm clothes and went out for a jog around the neighborhood. Once I came back around and I was close enough to the house, I walked the rest of the way to cool myself down. I unlocked the door and walked in, dropping my keys on the table. I went and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and basically gulping it down. I put it back into the fridge and went upstairs to change into regular clothes for the day.

I change into a white spagetti strap top with a pink Pointelle Crop Shrug with a pair of jeans. Of course I have my wedding rings on, a pink rose ring, a pink Lipsy heart charm bracelet and watch, pink feather drop earrings and a babydoll necklace. I also have light pink eyeshadow, pinkish lip gloss and after I made sure everything was done, I spray mist spray on myself. I grab light pink and sparkly heels and put those on before grabbing my phone and heading back downstairs.

"Alex should be home soon." I say to myself as I walk down the stair, glancing at the time on my phone.

I go into the living room to hang out and try to relax until Alex comes home. But who am I kidding, I'm all excited because I haven't seen him in forever...home that is. I kept looking at the time, anxious of course. I was ready to doze off when suddenly I heard car doors shut. I perked up and listened carefully for the front door to open. Sure enough it did and I heard the sound of Alex walking in with his things.

"Brooke, I'm home!" Alex calls out.

He doesn't know that I'm nearby in the living room so I can hear him. I jump up from the couch and dash to the front door where I basically jump on him and hug him tightly.

"Someone missed me terribly I see." He chuckles, hugging back just as tight.

"Of course I missed you terribly. You know I act like this when you finally come home." I mumble into his shoulder.

"I know that, but I think you're forgetting something. Where's my welcome home kiss?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget? How silly of me."

I pull my face from his shoulder and lift my head up so that I'm face to face with him. We seal the gap and our lips connect. I'm well overdue for one of these, and I hate not being able to kiss him while I'm home alone and he's off on the road. Alex holds me as he walks forward a bit and he closes the front door with his foot, just so that we don't give the neighbors a show. We finally break after a brief moment and lean our forehead against each others.

"I love you, and I missed you...so much." I say to him with a small smile.

"Oh I think I missed you more, and I love you to...more than you can ever imagine." He replies.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. I married you afterall."

"Best decision we could ever make." He smiles.

"I couldn't agree more." I smile back, leaning in and kissing him one last time before letting go of him and standing in front of him.

"Need help with your things?" I ask.

"I would never turn down your help, you know that."

"Of course, but I just like to ask." I laugh lightly, grabbing one of his bags and heading upstairs.

He grabs the rest of his things and follows me upstairs and into our bedroom.

"Ahh, our bed. I missed this comfortable piece of furniture." He sighs, setting his things down once he walked in and walks over to the bed, falling back on it.

"I can tell. Goof." I laugh.

"You try being on a plane for hours. Not very comfortable at all."

"I can see that too. But you're home now for the week, so you can get well deserved rest."

"Right." He nods.

"You look beautiful by the way." He grins up at me.

"Why thank you, you always say that."

"Because it's the truth. You're my wife, I love you and you're beautiful in anything you wear."

"Awwww. See this is one of the reasons why I fell for you years back, you're way too sweet. But that's not the only reason why I fell for you." I smile.

"So you tell me all the time." He smiles back.

"Because it's true. It brings back memories when we talk about it. But I'm sure you're tired from the flight. You can sleep if you want."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But one thing first."

"And what's that?"

"You have to lay here with me." He grins, moving so that he's laying on the bed with his head on the pillows.

"You know I can't say no to that, especially with you being gone for so long. Maybe I can even get the rest I need since I couldn't go back to sleep once I woke up this morning."

"Then what're you waiting for?"

"Impatient...jeez. Give me a minute." I laugh, taking off the pink shrug I had over the white shirt and my shoes.

Then I walk over to the bed and climb onto it next to him. I immediately snuggle into him and sigh in content as I rest my head on his chest. I drape one of my arms over him and he wraps one of his arms around my shoulders and rests his hand on my shoulder/arm. We talk for a bit before he ends up falling asleep, and I follow shortly after. A few hours or so have passed and I wake up to it slowly getting dark in the bedroom. I squint my eyes and look around, realizing that the sun's starting to go down. I guess I was really tired. Then I also realize that Alex is in the bed anymore. I sit up and look around, wondering where he could've gone. But that when the smell of food cooking reached the bedroom and my nose. He's cooking dinner, that's where he is. I slide out of bed and make my way out of the bedroom, and walk down the stairs. I make my way into the kitchen to indeed see Alex making dinner.

"I can smell that all the way upstairs."

That makes Alex turn around to see me leaning against the counter.

"Well look who's up." He says jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess I was really tired."

"Which is why I let you sleep, instead of waking you up when I woke up. I figured as much that you were just as tired as I am."

"And you were right, but boy did we sleep for a long time. Thank god you're making something because I haven't eaten since this morning."

"I kind of figured that as much too. Shouldn't be too much longer. You go relax out into the living room and I'll bring everything out to you."

"Alright." I nod, walking around the counter and over to him, kissing his cheek before heading out into the living room.

It's not too long after that when Alex brings out the plates of food for me and him. He goes back into the kitchen to get our drinks. I guess he decided that tonight we'd have wine because I saw him take the bottle out of the fridge.

"I thought we saved that for special occasions?"

"Well my coming home is a special occasion isn't it?" He says from the kitchen.

"You've got a point...carry on."

While I wait, I find a movie on tv to watch while we eat and maybe for when we're done and want to relax. After putting the bottle back into the fridge and then walking out into the living room with both glasses. He sits down on the couch next to me and places the glasses down on the table.

"Everything smells delicious, you did a good job."

"Why thank you, but you do still need to taste it afterall."

"Right right, give me a minute."

Then I reach forward and pick up my plate of food, grabbing the fork and picking up some of the food with it. I then taste the food and it actually is really good, no it's actually amazing.

"Make that an amazing job." I smile after I had swallowed my food and put my plate back down on the table.

"As always." He smiles back, leaning over and kissing me briefly before grabbing his plate and starting to eat himself.

We spend a bit of time eating and drinking the wine as we watch the movie and talk. After we were all finished, I grabbed all our dishes and brought them out to the kitchen, putting them in the sink to do later. Only because we slept all day so we wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon. We sit back on the couch and cuddle as we continue to watch the movie.

"How about we watch one more movie and then go outside or something?" I suggest.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." He nods smiling, before kissing me briefly.

The next movie however happened to be a horror movie. Now horror movies don't bother me much, unless it's a movie I haven't seen yet. Thankfully I've seen this one before, so I won't be ask scared. Alex decides that it's a better idea to turn the lights off and watch the movie in the dark, and I let him. He comes back to the couch and resumes the position of cuddling with me. At the start of the movie I swore I could hear a bit of a rumble off in the distance, but I just shook it off and got more comfortable in Alex's arms. About halfway through the movie I hear the rumbling again and not too soon after there's a flash. Now with no lights on in the room besides the light coming from the tv and the kitchen, it's pretty dark so the lightning lights up the whole room.

"Seems like a storm is coming through." Alex states.

"Eh, I don't like them." I comment.

The rumbling gets louder and another flash lights up the room. I try to ignore it for a bit, but another rumble and flash makes me jump. Then the rain starts falling, and hard if I may add.

"Well there goes the idea of going outside after this."

Then all of a sudden the lights that were on go out and the tv goes out.

"And there goes the power...crap."

"Don't worry. You stay right here, I'll light some candles."

I nod and stay put in the dark living room. I hear Alex going through the cabinets where we keep the candles. Then he gets one of the lighters where all you do is click a button and there's a flame. He brings a few candles out into the living room and sets them on the table in front of me, lighting each one. He lights a few in the kitchen as well so that if we needed anything from there, we'd be able to see. He also grabbed a flashlight in case we needed to go anywhere else in the house for anything. He sets the flashlight on the table by the candles, before sitting in spot next to me on the couch.

"There, now we can see."

"Much better." I nod.

"Once the storm's over, I'll go into the basement and check the fuses okay?" Alex suggests.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm just glad you came home today or I'd probably be sitting in the dark alone right now."

"You wouldn't be completely alone. You could always call me, and I'd talk to you until your phone died or until the power comes back on."

"True, but still. I'm glad you're home." I smile, before leaning up and kissing him briefly.

"It's good to be home. I missed you too much because I love you." He smiles once I pull away.

"I love you too." I reply, snuggling into him as we watch the flame on the candles.

Occasionally I feel him press a kiss to my hair as his fingers gently brush along my skin of my arms. I sigh in content of being in the safety of his arms. Thank god it's not winter time, otherwise we'd probably be fighting to stay warm, using a blanket, the candles and our own bodyheat. We sit there talking and everything, listening to the thunder and watching the lightning light up the room wherever it was dark. The power stayed out for a good amount of time, actually a few hours which is ridiculous. See we waited a while to see if it would come on itself, but seeing as it didn't Alex decided to go into the basement to check the fuses. It took a while, but the power did come back on.

"It's back on!" I call to him.

I get up and blow out all the candles that he had lit for us as I hear him now coming up the basement stairs. He closes the door and comes out into the kitchen where I was standing at the sink, washing the dishes from dinner earlier. It was still raining though however, I could still hear the pattering of the rain drops off the kitchen window as I was washing the dishes. I didn't know it until it happened, but Alex snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Why don't you save those for tomorrow?"

"I'd rather get them done now so that they don't pile up in the morning. There's not many so it shouldn't be too long."

"Are you sure about that now?" He says, moving my hair away from one side of my neck and kissing behind my ear.

"Alex...you know what that does to me..." I say, trying to focus on the dishes.

"Yeah, your point?"

"I'm trying to do something."

"Are you really?" He asks, kissing in the same spot again but lingering.

Then he moves one of his hands and he turns off the water.

"Do them tomorrow."

"You just want to be all cuddly."

"Yeah, you're point?"

"...alright, let's go."

He cheers quietly, and steers me away from the sink, and out of the kitchen, turning off the light as he goes. Then we head up the stairs and into our bedroom. I actually get him to let me change for bed, and I do so before climbing into bed and under the blankets. He purposely just waits for me to do that and then changes himself, because he knows I can't resist watching him, especially when he strips his shirt off. I control my thoughts though and sink into the mattress, getting more comfortable. He climbs into bed next to me, reaching over and turning the light off. From there he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into him.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He kisses my head and I snuggle into him, before we both drift off to sleep.


	2. Beach Day

It's the next day and I had just woken up from a good night's sleep. First I look over to see Alex sleeping soundly, and then look over at the clock. I see that it's about 8 in the morning. Seeing as there's still things to do from last night, I carefully slide out of bed and go into the closet and pick out clothes to wear for the day. Since we had a walk in closet I got dressed in the closet itself. I change into an animal belted tunic and jeans. Then go into my jewelry and pick out everything that's leopard to match my top. I do my makeup and everything else, leaving my shoes alone for now and I leave the closet and quietly leaving the bedroom, grabbing my phone on the way out. I head downstairs and get something to drink before going back to the dishes in the sink that Alex refused to let me finish last night. Since there wasn't many, I got those done fairly quickly and I moved onto the living room to get rid of the candles we left last night to cool off after blowing the flames out.

I gather the candles from the living room and from the kitchen, putting them away where we keep them. I started contemplating making breakfast or not, but since I just did the dishes I didn't want to make anymore. Maybe we can go out for breakfast today. So I grabbed my drink and went out into the living room to watch tv and use my phone for a bit, replying to text messages and whatnot. I make sure to pay attention when the weather comes on so I can see what it's gonna be like today. Thankfully today's going to be a tad warm and sunny. Perfect. Then my phone goes off and one of my friends is calling, so I answer and talk to them for a bit. I talk to them about how great it feels to have Alex home for the week and everything else that's been going on. That's when I hear footsteps on the stairs, and I know that it's Alex who has just woke up.

I turn around just as he comes off the stairs, looking tired with messy hair.

"Nice hair babe." I snicker.

"Very funny." He says dryly, before going into the kitchen.

I of course couldn't help but stare, because well yeah.

"Brooke? Hellooo? Come in Brooke. Brooke!" My friend yells on the other line.

"Huh?" I say, snapping out of it.

"Were you caught up in staring at your hubby again?" She laughs.

"What? No..." I deny.

"...Brooke."

"Okay I was. What of it? I can't help myself."

"Uh huh...suuure. You wanted to marry one of the hottest guys in the WWE."

"Hey, he asked me and I had to say yes."

"We all know you were gonna say yes. You wanted to marry the guy ever since you first fell for him."

"Your point?"

"I'm just saying. Not all fangirls are as lucky as you."

"I know right? My life is perfect right now. I'm really happy I did meet him. If I didn't I'd probably be still in some lame relationship with some loser who doesn't respect me. There's not too many guys out there like Alex. He's one of the few that are actually respectful and all that."

"Because I was brought up to be respectful." Alex says as he comes into the living room.

"As every guy should be." I smile.

"Awwwww." I hear my friend gush on the other line.

"Alright, he's clearly awake so I'm gonna let you go. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah no problem."

We say our goodbyes, and I put my phone down on the table.

"Now that you're off the phone, I can give you a proper good morning."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." He grins.

He starts to scooch closer, until he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me into him. Then he takes his thumb and pointer finger, tilting my chin up and smiling slightly before he leans in and presses his lips to mine. Of course it doesn't really help when he's shirtless and wearing just pants. But I didn't focus on that, or was I? I really don't know, because just as quick as he had pressed his lips to mine, he took them away. Little did I know, I had let out a small whine of disappointment once he pulled away. He just chuckles.

"More later. We have all day, I'm not going anywhere."

"...tease me like that."

"Because it's fun and I love you."

"I love you too. So I was thinking that maybe we could go out for breakfast instead of making something and eating here. I just got done finishing the dishes from last night so.."

"Oh sure, yeah no problem. We can go out for breakfast this morning. Just give me a bit okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I nod.

He kisses my head once before getting up off the couch and heading back upstairs. I sit there for a while before getting up myself and heading upstairs into the bedroom. I go over and grab my shoes and put those on, before making sure I had everything in my bag. Then I head back downstairs as I hear the shower running in the bathroom, knowing that he's in there showering. I go back into the living room and relax there for a bit as I wait for him to be done in the shower and everything. It's about a half hour later when he comes back down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Ready to go Brooke?"

"Yeah, all set." I reply, getting up from the couch.

I go into the kitchen to get the keys to the house and the car, before walking over to him by the front door. He insists on driving so I toss him the keys and get into the passenger seat while he gets into the drivers seat. He puts the keys in the ignition and turns the car on. I put my window down since it's a nice warm day out and he backs out of the driveway, and down the road. I feel him take my hand in his, lacing our fingers together with his free hand. I look up at him and smile, before resuming looking out the window as we drive along. Soon we arrive at a place for breakfast and park. We get out and head inside, finding a table to sit down at. We look at the menus for drinks first before ordering those. Then we look through for something to eat, waiting until the drinks got to the table to order the food. We mostly talked about how things have been since he's been gone and whatnot, and soon the food came and we started eating.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I ask Alex once we walk out after paying for our food.

"Anything as long as I'm with you." He smiles, kissing my head.

"You're too sweet."

"Because I love you."

"Love you too. But as for something to do, it's still a bit cool out so swimming is out of the picture for right now. I was thinking maybe the beach or something, but we can do that later."

"Right, but we can still go and make a day out of it. It shouldn't be too bad because it's sunny and it's warm in the sun. Then after the sun goes down we can go see a movie or something. Should tire us out enough so that we'll have no problem sleeping."

"Oh of course not."

So we get back into the car and head home to get ready for the beach. After changing into my swimsuit, which was teal/blue and white and light blue cover-up on the bottom. I grab the beach bag and fill it with sunscreen and towels for both of us. I slip into a pair of flip flops and put my hair up as I come out of the bathroom, also putting a pair of sunglasses on my head.

"Aw darn, I missed you with no shirt on." I tease.

"All the more left to see when we get to the beach." He chuckles.

We gather our things back up and we head downstairs and out the door, getting into the car. We head to the nearest beach and park the car, getting out and walking out onto the sand. Since it did get a little aggravating to walk through the sand with my flip flops on, I stopped for a brief second to take them off and resume walking until we found a spot where we could stay at. I drop the bag and take out my towel, opening it up and laying it across the sand before sitting on it. At least I remembered to put on the sunblock before we left the house, less to worry about that way. Although Alex refused to put sunblock on. Oh...men. Alex decided to go down to the water just to test it out to see if it was too cold or not, and I stayed up on the beach sitting in the sun, tanning naturally. My eyes on Alex the whole time, I'm not paying attention to much, that is until my phone goes off, signaling a message. I open up the bag and find my phone, going into the message I've received.

"Huh?" I ask myself as I see that the message is from a number I don't recognize.

Then I go into the message itself and what I read creeps me out.

_You'll soon be mine._

Creeped out, I delete the message and put my phone back into the bag. To get rid of the creepy feeling I just got, I stand up and take off the bottom cover up I had on and ditch my sunglasses, heading down to the water where Alex was. I come up with an idea and I sneak up behind him, waiting a few minutes as I'm right behind him before jumping on his back and tackling him into the water. We surface since we were pretty far out and I'm laughing as I see his face.

"Gotcha'." I giggle.

"You sneak."

"Love you too." I giggle again, before swimming away.

"Oh no you don't, get back here."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Brooke..."

"Alex..." I mock.

"Don't make me come after you."

"Ooooh I'm scared."

He gives me a look before moving through the water at full speed at me. It was so sudden, I didn't have time to get away, before he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him.

"Nooooo!"

"Yes!"

"You're not being fair."

"Well neither were you."

He lets me go as soon as I'm close to him, before opening up his arms for a hug.

"Come on..." He grins.

I shake my head and roll my eyes amusedly before swimming closer and wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Then before I know it, we're like floating in the water together, him being a personal floatie of course. Since we did pack a lunch, when we got tired of swimming for the moment, we went back up on the beach and sat on our towels and ate lunch.

"You know, you're so stubborn. Why don't you put sunblock on?"

"I'm a man, and we can deal with the sun."

"Okay then. Don't come crying to me when your back and everything hurts. You won't be able to hug me or anything if you have a sunburn."

"Awww really?"

"Yes really."

"But...I...you...oh fine...give me the sunblock."

I just grin and dig through my bag, grabbing the sunblock and giving it to him. Then my phone goes off again...another message. I'm almost afraid to look, but I do it anyway. I look at the screen and I breathe a sigh of relief since it was one of my best friends. I reply to the message before putting my phone back into the bag. Alex hands me back the can of sunblock.

"All set?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Good." I say, taking the can back and putting it in the beach bag.

Throughout the whole day, we switched between going into the water and resting on the beach. I never got anymore creepy texts on my phone, which was a good thing. The sun had now started to set and we decided to stay until it sets completely before going home. Since we were all dried off and done for the day with the water, we got our dry clothes on and gathered our things, going up to the car. We put our things in the car before getting in ourselves, heading home. When we got home, we both took showers before changing and going back down into the living room. Alex grabbed the phone and ordered some food before joining me in the living room. We figured we'd order out and after we were done we'd head upstairs and go to bed. We only got one pizza and we shared it while we relaxed for a bit and watched TV. After we were both full, we stayed on the couch watching TV still and I could feel myself starting to fall asleep. I try to shake it off and not fall asleep, and I try to hide it, but Alex notices because my breathing changes every time I doze off.

"Alright, you're falling asleep. Let's head to bed Brooke."

"No, I'm alright, honest."

"Brooke...you're falling asleep, I can tell. Off to bed with you. You head upstairs and I'll be there shortly okay?"

"...kay." I mumble, pulling from his arms and getting up from the couch.

I head upstairs while he cleans up the food and everything else, putting the leftover box of pizza in the fridge. He did whatever dishes there were in the sink before shutting the light off and then shutting everything off in the living room. He made sure to lock all the doors and close all the curtains before heading upstairs. When he gets upstairs, he finds me in bed already and I'm passed out. He smiles to himself before closing the bedroom door and climbing into bed next to me. He leans over and kisses my forehead before quietly saying goodnight, and he settles down in his spot before going off to sleep himself.


	3. Dinner Date

It's the next day, and I was hoping on sleeping in this morning. It lasts for some time, until I feel a pressure on my lips. I open my eyes after a bit to see that Alex is kissing me. I close my eyes and start to kiss back, loving this wake up call. My arms then find their way around his neck and I relax into the kiss, pulling him a bit closer. Alex ends up hovering above me now, his hands wandering.

"Alex..." I say between kisses.

"Hmm?" He mumbles.

"This can't...happen...now."

"I don't care." He says, starting to kiss me with more intensity.

My hands my their way to his hair and I tug lightly as my pulse and hearbeat quicken. I kiss back with just as much intensity, pulling myself closer as I can get. Then I turn the tables and I flip us over so that I'm on top of him now. I still continue with tugging on his hair, but give that a rest to run them over his shoulders, and down his sides. His hands rest on my back for a bit before making them wander. I make a few quiet noises, which are muffled by his lips since he's still kissing me. That's when I feel his fingers trail underneath the shirt that I wore to bed last night. I shiver at the skin to skin contact of his fingers to my back. But I pull away from his lips, leaning my forehead against his.

"My shirt...stays on..."

"Ohhh come on. We have to have a little fun this week. And I want to have that kind of fun."

"Makes me wonder what it is with you guys and the mornings."

"Pleaaaase?"

"Oh ok, have on."

"Yesss." He cheers before pressing his lips back to mine.

Then he rolls us over again so that I'm under him again. His lips instantly find their way back to mine, and his hands rest on my sides. It doesn't take him too long to move his hands to the bottom of my shirt and play with the hem of it. As he starts to move it up a little bit, he pulls away from my lips and presses them to my neck. I stay calm for a while as he moves along my neck, but when he gets close to my sensitive spot, I lose it. I tilt my head to the side, close my eyes, and bite my lip as I feel him closing in on the spot. All he does is gently press his lips to it, and it makes me sigh quietly. Then he attacks the spot without warning me and a loud moan comes from me. He smirks against my neck and continues, which causes me to breath heavily and quieter moans come from me from time to time. Especially when he adds in the teeth with the nipping and biting at the skin. He keeps nipping and biting the skin as he moves away from my neck, before pressing his lips back to mine.

That's when my shirt gets lifted higher and I have to sit up while kissing him so that I can take off my shirt. We break the kiss as Alex helps pull the shirt over my head, before kissing every inch of skin he can reach. With every kiss, my heartbeat gets faster and so does my breathing. Since he already had his shirt off, half of my job was done. Basically after the kissing of every inch of skin he could get was done, the rest of both of our clothes came off and we got under the blankets. A few hours later I wake up, snuggled into Alex. I look up to see him looking back at me, watching me sleep.

"That was a great wake up call." I laugh lightly.

"Glad you thought so." He chuckles, leaning down and kissing me briefly.

He pulls me closer into his side after he pulls away and sighs. He runs his fingers lightly over my shoulders while I trace patterns on his chest.

"I love you...so much." I mumble.

"I love you too."

"I suppose we should get up now right?"

"We could...if that's what you want to do."

"Normally I wouldn't but I actually want to this time."

"Awwww."

"Oh hush...we have all day for you to be cuddly."

"And that's exactly what I'm gonna do." He smiles, before kissing me again.

Thank god I had a robe hanging up nearby, because I grabbed that and put that on once I got out of bed.

"You don't need to wear that you know."

"Oh I know how much you would love that, but I want to cover up while I'm finding clothes to wear."

"Awwww." He pouts.

"If I didn't wear the robe, we'd probably end up where we did when we woke up."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Alex..."

"Okay okay...wear the robe."

Then I go into our walk in closet, looking through clothes for possible outfits. Once I find one, I decide to just get dressed in the closet, once I go through the dresser drawers for my under things. Alex of course hasn't moved from the bed, watching me get dressed in the closet with a big grin on his face. I walk out of the closet after I was done to see him still staring.

"Alright get up and get dressed. I know you have to go to the gym to keep up your muscles and everything."

"Would you like to come with me?" He asks.

"Hmm as tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass."

"Why? I love when my beautiful wife comes with me. You have to stay in shape yourself you know."

"Oh I know. That's why I usually take morning jogs."

"Come on...come with me."

"Well I am already in work out clothes basically...okay...I'll go."

"Yesss." He cheers.

"Dork...get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Kiss first."

"Never get enough of those do you?" I giggle, walking over to him.

"Nope." He smiles as I reach him.

Then when I lean down and kiss him, he grabs me and pulls me onto his lap, pulling me into a deep kiss.

"...come on...get...dressed..." I say, breaking the kiss the best I can each time.

"...no..." He replies.

"...Alex...please...we can do this later."

"Ruin my fun." He says, pulling from my lips.

"Love you too. Now I suggest you fix your...problem...down there and then get dressed. No round two." I giggle, moving from his lap and from his arms, heading out of the room.

I head down to the kitchen and start looking for something to eat for lunch because it's noontime now. I find something and make it, before sitting at the table and eating. Alex comes downstairs shortly after, since I heard the water running from upstairs not too long ago and he had taken a show to take care of his problem.

"How was the cold shower?" I giggle.

"Haha." He says dryly.

"Love you too. So any plans for today?"

"Well I do have to make a trip to the gym at least sometime today."

"Right of course." I nod.

"You're welcome to come with me."

"I know I am. Plus I don't think I really have a choice do I?"

"Nope. I want you to keep up with your gym visits too."

"Thought so. We can go now if you want. Just got to get my gym bag together, unlike you who has one packed already."

"Always prepared for when I'm on the road. Meet you in the car?" He asks.

"Yep." I nod, kissing him quickly.

We both head upstairs, Alex getting his gym bag and I get mine together. I head downstairs after him, grabbing a few waters out of the fridge and stuffing them into my bag. I then make sure I'm not missing anything and before I can even head out the door, my phone goes off. I touch the screen and again I see that I have a text, from the same number as yesterday.

_Soon._

I get confused, but shake it off, taking my phone and anything else before leaving the house and locking it behind me and getting into the car.

"What took you so long?" Alex asks.

"Oh nothing."

He shrugs it off before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway and heading off to the gym. We to seperate locker rooms to drop off of our bags, before going off and doing our own thing. I start off on the treadmill as he goes into the weight room. Of course the weight room and the treadmills were near each other, so we could see each other. He knocked on the glass of the window to get my attention, and I looked up and smiled as I saw him him. Then he starting making these motions and rolled my eyes amusedly, focusing on my walking on the treadmill. That's basically the only thing I end up doing the whole time in the gym. Only because I'm not a Diva, I don't have to really lift weights or use a punching bag or anything. After about an hour at the gym, we head back to the locker rooms and shower before heading back home.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Alex asks after we settle in, once we walk inside.

"Go out how?"

"You know, dinner. We've stayed in for dinner ever since I came home."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea. Romantic night?"

"Definitely."

"Looking forward to it. So...that means a dress and all that? Dressing up?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. I have the perfect thing to wear."

"Everything you wear is perfect." He smiles, tilting my face up by my chin so I'm looking at him.

I smile back before he leans down and kisses me softly. He pulls away, but I go in for one more, not having gotten enough just yet. I smiled when I pulled away, and then I headed upstairs. It was a nice day so I figured going outside and sitting by the pool was a good idea. So I headed upstairs and into the bedroom, searching through my drawers for a swim suit. I pick out a an animal print, light blue, push up halter top swim suit and head into the bathroom to change. I tie my hair up into a ponytail after getting changed, and I grab a coverup, putting that over the swimsuit. I grab the sunscreen and a towel and a few other things I may want to use poolside and then head out of the room and downstairs. Alex is of course watching a football game on TV. I head out the back door, out to the pool, setting my towel down on the ground next to the pool chair I sat on. I applied the sunscreen to the areas I could reach and I get comfortable, bathing in the sunlight. The sounds of the birds and nature all around was soothing. I was just about to doze off when I heard some rustling in the bushes/trees in the yard. I open my eyes and look around, wondering what the rustling was. I just shook it off, thinking it was a stray animal just roaming around the neighborhood. It's only a few minutes before I hear the rustling again and this time it's closer. I shoot up and look around frantically.

"Who's there?" I call out, but no response.

I start to get a little freaked out and grab my things, heading inside. I walk inside and close the sliding door, locking it and looking out the glass, seeing if there's anyone or anything outside. I don't realize that Alex is coming up behind me and when he puts his hands on my shoulders, I almost jump like 10 feet in the air.

"Whoa, calm down. It's just me."

"Alex...you scared me."

"Brooke...what's wrong? I haven't seen you this freaked out before."

"I was tanning for a bit, relaxing by the pool and I heard some rustling outside in the bushes."

"Animal?"

"That's what I thought, but it got closer to me."

"I'll go check it out." He says, unlocking the door and stepping outside.

He then walks around the pool area, searching all the bushes for signs of anything or anyone. After a bit he comes back in, not finding anything.

"Brooke there's nothing out there, must've been an animal."

"Maybe you're right...I'm sorry I just get paranoid sometimes."

"It's alright. We all get paranoid sometimes, nothing to be sorry for."

"Right. I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Alright. You want me to come with you?"

"No no, that's okay. You watch your football game, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." I nod. "Love you." I add, kissing him quickly before heading back up to the bedroom.

Once back in the bedroom, I change back into comfortable clothes, seeing as I never got to really enjoy the pool. After I was changed, I climb onto the bed and get comfortable, listening to the sounds of outside through the open window in the bedroom. It soon puts me to sleep, and I sleep for a pretty long time. Must've been longer than I expected because I was currently being woken up by Alex. I groan in protest.

"Brooke, come on...it's 6 o'clock, time to go out to dinner."

"6 o'clock? Really? How long was I out?"

"Most of the day." He chuckles. "Guess you were really tired."

"Guess so."

"Come on, get up."

I sit up and stretch before sliding out of bed and going into the closet, picking out a dress to wear and I head into the bathroom and get changed, do my makeup and hair. I come back out to get my shoes on and I check myself in the mirror once to make sure everything looks perfect.

"Perfect." Alex says, coming up behind me and wrapping himself around me.

"As you always say." I smile.

"'Cause it's true."

I turn my head and kiss him briefly before pulling from his arms and grabbing the clutch that I had picked out and put my keys and such in it. Alex grabs a few things himself and we head out of the bedroom, down the stairs and outside to the car. He opens my door for me and I get in, buckling my seat belt. He shuts my door and goes around to the driver's side, getting in, buckling his seat belt and starting the car. We pull out of the driveway and we're off to a restaurant for dinner. When we arrive, it's a restaurant with a valet. The valet opens my door and helps me out while Alex gets out and then tosses the keys to the valet and we head inside, hand in hand. The setting is amazing, low light, candles on each table, faint music in the background. We're seated fairly quickly and we look over the menus for drinks and food. We order the drinks first, waiting for those as we talk amongst each other. The drinks don't take too long to get to the table, and when they do we order our food, that of course taking longer than the drinks because they need to cook it and prepare it and all that.

"We need more nights like this. I don't want you to leave the end of the week."

"I don't either, but I have a job to do Brooke."

"I know, I know. I just miss you too much."

"Well you possibly could come on the road with me for a few weeks if you want. A lot of the guys' girlfriends and wives come on the road for a bit."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, so do you?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" I laugh, the food now arrive at the table.

"No, I suppose not." He chuckles and the food is set down in front of us.

We then start to eat the food, occasionally talking to each other, planning things for the rest of the week and when I go on the road with him for a few weeks. After dinner we order a dessert and we share that. After eating that, we hang around a bit before Alex pays the bill and we get up, heading outside to the valet, waiting for our car to come back. Alex stands behind me, with his arms wrapped around me, keeping me warm from the slight breeze in the air. We soon look and see the car pulling up to the curb and the valet gets out, tossing the keys to Alex. The valet, holds my door open for me and I get in, thanking him. Alex comes around to the driver's side and like always starts the car and then we head off towards home.

"Tonight was amazing, thank you." I smile.

"Anything for you, you deserve anything and everything."

"Which is one of the reasons why I married you. You spoil me, even though I don't need to be. And yes I know, you think I deserve it."

"You do, always and forever."

I smile and grab his free hand, lacing my fingers with his and watching the scenery as we drive along. The ride back seemed so much shorter than the ride to the restaurant, because we were soon home and parked in the driveway. We both get out and head inside, Alex unlocking the door. I instantly head upstairs, taking my shoes off along the way.

"I'll join you in a minute." He calls to me.

While I'm upstairs getting ready for bed, he shuts all the lights off and sets the security system, locking all the doors and windows, closing the shades before heading upstairs himself. I'm already in bed, waiting for him to come to bed himself. He changes, putting his clothes in the bin of dirty clothes with mine, before climbing into bed next me and turning off the light. He grabs me and pulls me into him, kissing the top of my head. We say our goodnights, before we both fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Kidnapped

The next morning, Alex had gotten up early and had gone to the gym. I didn't know it until I had woken up and found the note that he had left, telling me where he was. I collapse back onto the pillows, the note still in my hand. I look over at the time and it's about 9am. I groaned as I figured I might as well get up and get ready for the day. I dragged myself out of bed and went into the closet, looking through what I had. I grabbed a blue top and a pair of skinny jeans, proceeding to get dressed there. After I had pulled my clothes on, I go to my shoes and pick out a pair of boots and pull those on, zipping them closed. I leave the closet and then do the rest of my routine in the bathroom before grabbing my phone and heading downstairs to start my morning.

After getting downstairs, I head to the kitchen and make something quick for breakfast as well as a thing of coffee. As I'm busy having my breakfast, my phone starts to vibrate on the counter. Thinking it's Alex, I pick it up and unlock the screen. When I go into the message, I find out it's not him. It's the same unknown number I've been getting a lot of text messages from.

_Very soon..._

That's all it said. Kind of confused me a bit, because I've been getting these messages for days now. Ever since Alex came home in fact. Now I don't know if it's some creep playing a little joke on me or what, but it's not funny anymore. Now I've gotten stuff like this before, but it was proved to be a prank. So me just thinking it was a prank from a friend or something, I shrugged it off and deleted the message. After I had finished everything, I put the dishes in the sink and decided to wash them so I wouldn't have to later. As I'm washing them, I hear a crash from outside.

I stopped what I was doing and stood there, listening for anything else. I then shut the water off and went in the direction of the crashing sound. I went out the back door and to the backyard by the pool. I looked around to see what could have caused it, but I didn't see a thing. Everything looked in order, the same as always. But that's when I noticed that part of the fence was destroyed. Now granted this was a pretty strong fence. It wasn't rotten or anything. The wood was actually pretty strong. And it's too high to even climb, which would make sense, because someone had to have hit the fence with something heavy to break it down the way I saw it was. I carefully walked over to it and examined how it was destroyed. I peeked my head out and looked around...no tire marks from a car...no one was around.

Now I started to worry. So I didn't want to stay outside more than I should have just in case. I turned and hurried into the house, where I shut and locked the door, setting the alarm. Just as I was going to lock the front door, that's when I heard a smash from upstairs. My head snaps up in the direction, leading up the stairs. Now I know how to handle myself if someone breaks in, that's why we keep things in the closet just in case. The first thing I do is go grab my phone off of the kitchen counter, before going into the closet and getting a baseball bat. I then start to make my way slowly up the stairs, being very aware of my surroundings. As I got to the top of the stairs, I heard another sound and it was coming from the bedroom.

I carefully make my way to the bedroom, not entering, but looking in to see if anyone is there. I do notice that the window is wide open, screen and all. Actually it looked like the screen was missing. I furrow my eyebrows and carefully make my way into the bedroom, to see why the window was even open, if the screen the missing, whatever could explain the noises I heard. I make it over to the window with no problem, and stick my head out of it. The screen is gone, I see it below on the ground, completely ripped to shreds. I come back into the bedroom, and stand to close the window. Just as I go to close and lock it, something goes over my mouth and that's when I start to struggle, but I soon lose the fight and everything just goes black as I pass out.

Now with me being passed out and all, I didn't know that I was carried out of the house by my attacker, and we left. He didn't even bother to close the door either, left it wide open, before he threw me in his backseat and then pulled off away from the house. About an hour or so later, that's when Alex had come home. He noticed that the front door was wide open and he has a confused look on his face. He sits and waits to see if I'm on my way out, but after waiting a few minutes he doesn't see me come out. Still confused, he gets out of the car and heads up to the front door.

"Brooke?" He calls out to me, only to not get a response back.

He then proceeds to go looking for me. First he looks in the living room and kitchen. When he gets to the kitchen, he sees the half washed dishes and he thought that was weird because if I was doing the dishes, I would get all of them if I had already started them. So I'm not in the kitchen, and he looks out the back door to see if I'm outside by the pool...no sight of me.

"Where could she be?" He asks himself, before proceeding to look upstairs.

The first place upstairs of course is the bedroom. That's when he notices the window open, but when he gets a closer look he finds the screen is missing. That's even more odd to him. So of course he goes and checks it out, finding the screen like I did on the ground below ripped to shreds. Figuring out that something is wrong, he takes out his phone and starts to dial my number.

"Please, please pick up." He says as it keeps ringing.

Before it could go to voice mail, it gets picked up.

"Brooke? Are you alright? I came home and found the front door open and the bedroom window open with no screen."

"Brooke can't come to the phone right now." A voice that's not mine answers.

"What do you mean she can't come to the phone? Who is this?"

"Oh that's none of your concern, who I am that is. But as for your wife, she's a little...out of it right now."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she's just sleeping right now and will be awake very shortly. But she won't be alive for very long I'm afraid."

"What are you talking about? You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. Here's the deal. I'm going to give you a series of tasks. Some may be easy for you, some may be a challenge. But you'll be fighting for your wife's life. Don't pull through with all the tasks, you'll never see your wife again."

"You son of a...you're not gonna get away with this."

"Oh I will...if you don't complete the tasks I have set out for you. And don't worry, I know everything you'll be doing and if you complete the tasks or not. You complete a task, you'll be getting a call from me, telling you what your next task is. Each task will get you closer and closer to saving your wife's life. Understand?"

"If it means getting my wife away from a slime ball like you? You better believe your ass I understand. What's the first task?" Alex asks as he starts to hurry out of the house and back to his car.

"There's a firetruck downtown, with a bomb wired to explode in 3 minutes. You're going to have to steal the firetruck and drive it out of the downtown area, before it explodes. It's wired where once you start the truck, it starts the clock, having only three minutes to get out of the area and out of it before it explodes. You get this done, I'll let you talk to your wife, understand?"

"You're damn right." Alex says firmly before hanging up the phone and tossing it into the passenger seat, tearing out of the driveway and towards downtown. "Come on...come on move!" He screams at the cars in the way.

It takes a bit of time to get downtown and that's when he spots the abandoned firetruck. After pulling over, he grabs his phone off of the passenger seat and hurries over to the firetruck. He opens the door to see that the keys are already in the ignition. He sees that and the bomb that was wired. He doesn't hesitate, climbing inside, closing the door. He starts the truck and the bomb clock does start counting down. He pulls out of where it was parked and goes to put the sirens on, only to realize that they don't work. The kidnapper must've known and disconnected them, making Alex's job of getting through traffic harder. He inwardly groans before heading down the road, thinking of where there's an area away from the city. Once he starts to gain speed, he weaves in and out of traffic, almost crashing at times, almost causing accidents.

_2:31_

That's the time that's left on the clock and he's nowhere near where he has to be. He pushes the gas pedal more, going as fast as the truck could go.

_2:20_

He turns the corner, taking out light poles and a traffic light. At this point, he doesn't care because he has to get rid of the truck and out of it before it explodes.

_1:59_

Less than two minutes and he's only about halfway to where he needs to be. By the time he had gotten close to where he was heading, the clock had just gotten to 30 seconds. Looking back and forth between the bomb and where he was going. Where he was coming up on, the ocean was beyond that, so he was planning on driving it off the side and into the water. The closer he gets, he opens the door, right as there's 10 seconds left. He waits until he's close enough and then jumps out, landing in the grass he drove through. A few seconds later, the bomb detonates, the truck blowing up in the water, creating a splash. No sooner after that, Alex's phone goes off. He didn't bother saying hello, because he knew who it was.

"Congratulations, you passed. Clever way of disposing of the truck, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah yea, now let me talk to my wife."

"Patience. She hasn't woken up yet, but she should be very soon."

Within moment of that, is when I start to stir. But when I do, I find myself tied up...my hands and my feet.

"Ah, you're awake. I have your very lovely husband on the phone, would you like to speak with him?" He asks, but I can't say anything because of the duct ape over my mouth. "Oh I forgot, you can't speak with the tape over your mouth." He remarks, before removing it. "Now talk." He finishes before putting the phone on speaker.

"Alex..."

"Brooke. Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No...I'm fine...just tied up. Alex where are you? You've got to come help me. Please."

"I would if I knew where you were. But I'm working on it. Unfortunately for me, your kidnapper has made saving you a bit difficult. But don't worry, I'm going to save you and..." He gets cut off by my kidnapper shutting the speaker off and putting the phone back up to his ear.

"That's enough." He states before replacing the tape over my mouth.

"You hurt her I swear..."

"Relax. Didn't I tell you she'll stay alive as long as you do what I say? Keep doing that, she'll stay alive. Now, are you ready for your next task?"


End file.
